You Must See Before You Die (Shortfic)
by Gildal Sadistic
Summary: Perasaan sakit yang jauh melebihi apa itu yang dinamakan CINTA membuat Lee Taemin mampu berbuat apapun untuk 'memusnahkan' seseorang yang menyakitinya.


Title: You Must See Before You Die (_Shortfic_)

Cast: 2MIN

Genre: Sadistic

Author: gildal

.

.

.

Aku melangkah menghampirinya, membawa sekotak gerdus besar berisi hal-hal busuk yang harus ia lihat sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih 'busuk' padanya, ck.

"Ta-Taemin kau menyakitiku..."

Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tersakiti disini?

"Kau harus lihat hyung..." aku tersenyum getir melihatnya menangis, ia sangat ketakutan dan ini membuatku sangat sangat sangat terhibur.

Aku menaiki ranjang tempatnya berbaring, sedikit mencium wajahnya yang menguar bau kesukaanku, amis.

"Hentikan Taemin?!"

.

_**Siapa bilang aku akan menghentikannya?  
**_

_**Kau yang memulai!**_

_**.**_

"Kau mencintaiku kan hyung?" aku mengukir dadanya, tempat dimana ia selalu menguluh-uluhkan perasaanya padaku. Ia mencintaiku, ck.

Menggoreskan pisau untuk lebih memperindah bentuk tubuhnya, kesakitannya bagai alunan tersendiri yang semakin membuatku candu untuk terus mendengar jeritannya.

Ukiran ini terlihat indah jika aku yang melakukannya!

"S-A-R-A-NG-H-AE" aku bergumam lirih sambil terus mengukir bagian dadanya. Kalian ingin tau apa yang aku tulis disana?

'SARANGHAE' kata-kata itu sering terdengar dari mulut pendusta seperti Minho hyung jadi aku memilih kata-kata itu sebagai hasil karya ku. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya yang sepertinya telah lupa jadi aku mengukir ditubuh Minho hyung, aku hebat kan?!

"Apa kau sudah gila—aarghhh"

Gila?

Telingaku terlalu tebal untuk mendengar kata-kata seperti itu.

"Aku lupa! Kau harus lihat ini hyung" aku merobek paksa mulut gerdus malang ini menggunakan pisau runcing milikku. Mengambil salah satu gambar dan menunjukan padanya, "Kau lihat ini hyung! kau bilang kau HANYA mencintaiku, ck"

"Ta-Taemin..."

Kau kira aku tuli, kenapa kau terus menyebut namaku?

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini hyung" aku merobek gambar dirinya yang tengah mencumbu seorang laki-laki muda, ck kenapa harus laki-laki juga. Aku menebar robekan ini diatas hasil ukiranku sebelumnya, aku bisa mendengarnya ia kembali merintih memohon ampun. Ck.

Aku menyentuh lengannya yang masih tersiksa tali disana. Kembali menggores luka yang tak sebanding dengan lukaku, "Kau tak memahamiku hyung!" aku tekan pisauku pada lengannya, cairan merah yang kini menjadi favotiteku menguar indah dari luka yang kubuat.

"Indah..."

"K-kau menyakitiku Tae—"

"KAU YANG MENYAKITIKU!" aku melempar lembaran gambar dirinya yang tengah tidur bersama banyak wanita. "Lihat ini! Kau harus lihat ini hyung!" aku menarik paksa wajahnya kemudian menunjukan puluhan, a~ tidak! Bahkan ratusan gambar dirinya yang tengah bercumbu bahkan bercinta dengan puluhan wanita bahkan pria yang sepertinya jauh lebih muda dariku, ck.

"KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAIKU!" aku melempar ratusan gambar itu ke wajah munafiknya. Kembali mendekatinya dan menggores pisau ke pinggulnya.

Aku merobek kain satu-satunya yang menutupi bagian bawah Minho hyung, "Kau terlalu tampan hyung, makannya kau selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Aku akan merubahmu jadi buruk sekarang!"

Aku menggores telapak kakinya hingga naik menuju pahanya. Tak ada suara lain yang mendengung ditelingaku selain jeritannya yang semakin membuatku merasa melayang, "Kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun hyung? lihatlah ini?!" aku kembali mengambil puluhan gambar lainnya yang berisi tak jauh beda tentunya, gambar dirinya yang tengah berciuman dengan gadis muda. Sangat cantik hingga membuatku ingin mencukil bola mata gadis itu!.

"Aarghh-Tae..."

"Kau memanggiku hyung?" aku mendekatkan telingaku pada wajahnya. Terkekeh geli melihatnya terisak kesakitan, ck bahkan aku baru memulainya.

Aku melumat bibirnya, bibir nakal yang sembarang mencium orang lain. Lumatanku berubah menjadi gigitan keras hingga membuatnya kembali menjerit. Cairan amis menjalar masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku menelannya sebagai hadiah untukku.

"Kau lihat ini hyung, kau terlihat jelek hahaaa..." aku menunjukan sebuah gambar dirinya yang tengah mendesah nikmat ketika seorang pria imut mengulum 'miliknya'. Wajah penuh nafsu yang membuatku begitu muak, aku bahkan tak keberatan jika ia menyuruhku untuk melakukannya.

Aku merobek puluhan gambar yang semakin menyakitiku, "Kau sangat tau kan hyung. Aku mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu tanpa henti" aku memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh cairan merah pekat. Tekanan tubuhku membuatnya meraung keras, darah indahnya merembes ke ranjang yang kini menjadi saksi bisu perbuatanku.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung!" aku menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan ratusan gambar perbuatan munafiknya. Aku mencium kedua kelopak matanya sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal untuk perjalanan panjangnya setelah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu hingga tak ingin melihatmu lagi hyung..." aku menekan pisau tepat dibagian jantungnya. Menekannya semakin dalam hingga membuatnya menumpahkan darah dari mulut munafiknya.

Aku menaburkan ratusan gambar dirinya sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir untuknya.

.

_**Menenggelamkannya bersama dosa yang ia ciptakan sendiri,**_

_**Menjadi sosok pengingkar yang terlalu menyakitiku.**_

.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aku tau, aku telah merenggut paksa takdir tak seharusnya yang kini membuatku merasa begitu puas.

_**Puas melihatnya tak akan kembali membagi dirinya**_

_**Ia milikku dan aku miliknya,**_

_**Seperti yang selalu ia umbar padaku**_

_**Jangan salahkan aku yang telah membuatmu...**_

_**Benar-benar tak bisa membagi dirimu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END**


End file.
